Star Wars Episode III2 Search For The Jedi
by Jedi Master Nexxus
Summary: This story picks up after episode III. I believe that more Jedi survived than the ones in the original trilogy. Some of my favorite Jedi who might really have died will return to attempt to restore the Republic.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to the Star Wars universe. I do however own Lumina Nox, Tak Iblis, Rok Zuiker, and Private Hinu. Any characters that are added later and are not part of the Star Wars universe will belong to me. Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Episode III.V**

_**Search for the Jedi**_

**After Order 66 The Clones Identify The Jedi As Traitors To The Republic And Destroy Them. As The Republic Quickly Turns Into The Galactic Empire, Surviving Jedi Revolt Against The Newly Formed Empire, Only To Be Shot Down By The Storm Troopers.**

**Emperor Palpatine Destroys What Is Left Of The Once Great Republic And Sending Back All Senators Back To Their Home planet.**

**Many Senators Seek Out Surviving Jedi In Hope Of Destroying The Empire And Bringing Back The Republic. Ex-Senator And Viceroy Of Alderaan, Bail Organa, Sends Out His Best Alderaan-Made Ship, Hope II To Search The Galaxy For Any Surviving Jedi. On The OUTER RIM Campaign, Hope II Makes An Emergency Stop On The Empire-Abandoned Planet, Felucia Where They Find A Living Jedi…**


	2. A Jedi From Felucia

**Chapter I:**

**A Jedi From Felucia**

"She's awake!"

"The Jedi?"

"Yes, The Jedi Captain Flou found on Felucia."

"How is she?"

"She's still recovering Commander Iblis."

"At least she's alive, find out what she knows."

"Yes Commander."

"Report back immediately Private Zuiker."

Private Rok Zuiker walked into the Intensive Care Unit on the Alderaan space ship, _Hope II_. _Hope II_ had been sent on a recovery mission for the Jedi to assist in the attempted revolt against the Empire. During the Outer Rim Campaign _Hope II_ had to make an emergency fuel stop on the Empire-less planet Felucia. There in a small native village they found a blue female Twi'lek Jedi in critical condition with several blaster wounds all over her body. It was amazing to see her still alive, barely alive, but still alive.

Zuiker opened an occupied room and revealed the Twi'lek Jedi sitting in bed with several wounds still unhealed. "May I ask what is your name is?" Zuiker asked.

"I am Jedi Knight, Aayla Secura. Where am I? Why did the clones turn on me? What happened to the other Jedi?" She asked frantically.

"You are on the Alderaan spaceship _Hope II._ All other Jedi have either been killed or they have gone into hiding," Zuiker responded.

"Then Master Windu was right, there was a plot to destroy the Jedi," Aayla spoke softly. "Tell me, what happened to Master Windu?"

"Mace Windu is missing, but supposed dead," Zuiker answered.

"What about Jedi Barris Offee, the Jedi with me on Felucia?" Aayla asked.

"Dead, shot by a clone armor tank," Zuiker responded.

"Master Shaak Ti?"

"…Missing…" Zuiker said.

"Master Yoda? Master Kenobi? Master Luminara? Mistress Lumina?" Aayla asked frantically.

"All missing, presumed dead," Zuiker answered solemnly.

"Others must have survived…they must have!" Aayla pleaded.

"I hope you're right, but you're the first Jedi we've found and we've searched much of our galaxy, not to disappoint you," Zuiker told her.

"Palpatine claimed himself emperor of the new Galactic Empire after the Jedi were destroyed and now they are creating some kind of huge space system. We need Jedi to fight on the Old Republic side and remove Emperor Palpatine and his Sith apprentice, Darth Vader," Zuiker informed her.

"It was Palpatine the entire time! The Sith Lord under the Jedi's nose the entire time! Who is this new apprentice of his? Darth Vader?" Aayla asked.

"As you may not know, Anakin Skywalker turned on the Jedi and became Darth Vader. Then he destroyed the Jedi Temple and murdered all inside it with Vader's Hand clone unit," Zuiker answered her.

"All the people inside…the younglings…Jocasta Nu…innocents…." Aayla mourned.

"I'll come back in a minute to introduce you to Commander Iblis in a few minutes," Zuiker said and walked out of her room and out of the ICU.

"Ah! Private Zuiker, what did you find out?" Iblis asked.

"She is Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. She knows nothing about the revolt or the plot against the Jedi," Zuiker informed.

"So the Jedi didn't know anything about it either," Iblis concluded.

"She also asked about some of her Jedi friends-" Zuiker began.

"Find out where her friends were when the clones attacked. We'll seen if there is any life forms matching their description in that area," Iblis ordered. "Send your findings to Pilot Hinu immediately!"

"Yes Commander Iblis!" Zuiker saluted.

Private Zuiker entered the hospital wing room and saw Aayla completely healed of the multiple blaster wounds on her body. She was standing with her Jedi Knight clothes on and her blue lightsaber at her side.

"How did your wounds heal so quickly?" Zuiker quizzed.

"Bacta, a medicine that heals your wounds quickly," Aayla proclaimed. "By the way, what is your name and position on this ship?"

"I am Private Rok Zuiker on the Alderaan spaceship Hope II," Zuiker announced.

"I see, and who is your superior?" Aayla asked.

"Commander Tak Iblis. He is an ex-senator of the Galactic Republic and friend of Bail Organa, who is now Viceroy of Alderaan," Zuiker explained.

"What do you need?" Aayla asked.

"The locations of as many Jedi you can remember during the betrayal," Zuiker said.

"This may take a while for you to write down. Let's see Shaak Ti was on …" Aayla began.

"Commander Iblis, this is Jedi Knight Aayla Secura," Zuiker introduced five hours after being sent on his mission.

"Pleased to meet you Master Jedi," Iblis said.

"Sorry sir, but I am not a Master," Aayla corrected.

"With most of the Jedi gone and you being the only one left alive, I see you as a master," Iblis countered. "By the way, what took so long private?"

"Master Secura remembered over 120 Jedi with their locations during the betrayal," Zuiker explained.

"Good memory Master Secura, have you given your information to pilot Hinu?" Iblis asked.

"We just came from his quarters commander," Zuiker responded.

"Could he trace any of the locations?" Iblis asked.

"A few, we're going to the closest planet, Coruscant, where Jedi Masters Lumina Nox and Shaak Ti were last at," Zuiker responded.

"Let's hope that at least one of them survived," Iblis said.

"Commander!" a subordinate yelled.

"What is it private?" Iblis responded.

"Urgent message from Viceroy Organa on the Jedi case," the private answered.

"Patch it through. Hello Bail! I hear you have a message for me?" Iblis greeted his life-long friend.

"Greetings Tak! Yes I do have a message. Jedi Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and Mistress Nox were rescued after the betrayal, but I was not going to release this information until another Jedi was found. So we have at least four Jedi to help in our revolt. I'm sending coordinates to Mistress Nox now. She will assist you greatly in your search. Good-bye my friend," Bail faded out.

"Good-bye my friend, and thank you," Iblis responded to the blank screen and exited his office to the helm to receive the coordinates and turn the ship to the location of the great Jedi Master.


	3. Jedi Revealed

**Chapter II**

**Jedi Revealed**

"Pilot Hinu, have you received the coordinates to Mistress Lumina Nox?" Iblis questioned the first mate.

"Yes Commander Iblis, apparently Mistress Nox fled to the planet Zeblun on the Outer Rim," Hinu answered.

"Set the course for Zeblun then pilot," Iblis commanded

"Yes commander," Hinu obeyed.

Iblis watched over the helm as the pilots set course to the home of Mistress Lumina. "Coordinator Jub Jub, what is the Empire's status on Zeblun?" Iblis asked.

"The Empire has not touched Zeblun due to its wild natives," Jub Jub replied.

"Wild natives? The Zeblunese?" Iblis asked.

"Yes Commander. We have a reading of Jedi presence on the top of Dewred Mountain on the Northern side of the planet. We believe it is Mistress Lumina," Jub Jub replied.

"Then let's send out our scouter vehicles to search the Dewred Mountain," Iblis decided.

"We should arrive in twelve hours," Jub Jub said.

"Plenty of time to prepare for battle with the natives," Iblis replied.

"How has it been without the Jedi?" Aayla asked Zuiker.

"Well there hasn't been much peace or hope without them. That's why we're planning this rebellion," Zuiker responded.

"We should have foreseen this betrayal. I just can't believe this happened," Aayla mumbled.

"Don't worry, the empire will fall sooner than they think. Then you and the surviving Jedi can rebuild the Republic with the rebel's help," Zuiker comforted.

"You're right, there still is hope," Aayla agreed.

Twelve hours later, Hope II arrived at the purplish-white planet, Zeblun. Scouters loaded their equipment on to their bikes and rebels loaded into the Gunship Ophelia to land on Zeblun. Aayla and Private Zuiker loaded into Ophelia and the ships took off into the purple atmosphere. The rebels landed on a plateau five miles from Mt. Dewred. The rebels grabbed their equipment and loaded their blasters. Aayla climbed out of Ophelia and led the way to the mountain.

Five miles later the rebels began the journey up the 12,000 ft. mountain. There the rebels drove their scouter vehicles at a reasonable speed watching out for the vicious natives. All Alone Aayla drove her scouter a few miles ahead of the rest to look for any attackers. For about ten minutes, everything was peaceful, and then out of the bushes jumped about two-dozen short pinkish Zeblunese warriors. Aayla jumped off the scouter and unsheathed her blue lightsaber. A small battle occurred, Aayla took out five foolish warriors who dared to rush forward. Then rebels arrived and the pitiful natives were forced to retreat cursing in their foreign tongue. Ten of the twenty-four warriors lay dead on the humid earth, but Aayla had shown who was boss.

The rebels then took extra precaution on the rest of the journey, but no other natives dared attack. Finally, The rebel group arrived at a large cave and Aayla ordered to enter alone. The rebels hesitated, but gave in after Aayla reminded them of the battle that had just occurred. She entered the cave with a glow stick carefully looking where she walked. Then Aayla turned a corner and saw a door with yellow light illuminating the black empty floor. Aayla knocked politely on the wooden door and waited for an answer. Then a tall, young woman with long white-blond hair opened the door with a purple lightsaber in her right hand.

"Aayla! Is it really you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and you too have survived, Mistress Nox!" Aayla greeted. Yes indeed the rebels had found one of the few great Jedi masters still alive hiding in a cave on an unimportant planet.

"How did you make it out of Felucia alive?" Lumina asked.

"I'm not sure, I woke up on a rebel ship, _Hope II_. We are looking for surviving Jedi and you were the first one we found other than myself. Will you join us on our quest to destroy the Empire and bring back the Republic?" Aayla asked.

"I want nothing other than the Republic to return and I will do anything I can to restore it especially if there is a rebel group doing something about it. Oh, but I don't know if Master Windu will go…" Lumina started.

"Master Windu? You know where he is?" Aayla asked.

"Of course I know, I rescued him after Palpatine threw him out of the window in his office. We fled to Bail Organa who repaired his right hand and then he told us to go into hiding. Yoda and Obi-Wan also are in hiding, if you didn't know," Lumina informed. "Come in, come in."

Mace Windu sat in meditation and the two women waited until he returned.

"Aayla! You survived! No need to repeat anything, I heard everything you told Mistress Nox, and of course I will go as well. The Republic must be returned to the galaxy," Mace said.

"We should hold council on what to do with Palpatine when we capture him ourselves, though I agree with Master Windu's plan to execute him in the first place," Lumina said.

"We will decide what to do when it arrives. Now let us return to this ship and return peace to the galaxy!" Mace ordered.

"Follow me, rebel troops are waiting for me right outside this cave to escort us back to _Hope II_," Aayla offered.

So Mace and Lumina packed what little they had and put out their cozy fire. Then the three Jedi made their way out of the cave and met the troops. After a short welcoming of the two Jedi Masters, they escorted the three down the mountain and aboard _Hope II_. Commander Iblis greeted the two powerful beings and planned a celebration aboard the ship for the three Jedi. The party informed the three Jedi on what had happened since they went into hiding and how the Empire was despised. The Senate had no power and many senators had been sent back home and had no voice in the Senate at all.

Finally the party died down and crewmembers went back to work. The three Jedi were called into Commander Iblis' office where he asked Lumina if she knew if there were any other surviving Jedi.

Lumina responded, "Oh, yes! There are many Jedi hiding all over the galaxy, but will not give up their safety in hopes of restoring the Republic. There are, however, two more Jedi that will help us if we go and contact them. First of all **Luminara Unduli**: Luminara survived Kashyyyk and fled to the planet Roon, a planet now ruled by the Empire, but she will gladly join us if she is still alive.

"Secondly, **Shaak Ti**: Shaak Ti was at the Jedi Temple the night Darth Vader attacked it, but escaped with a few younglings and Knights when a shuttle was found. All aboard the shuttle escaped their doom and settled on Dantooine where they established a rebel Jedi base. They have not yet made their presence known to the Empire, but if we don't hurry, they may make a fatal mistake.

"One more person who will help us, but she isn't a Jedi will also gladly help as much as she can. She was seen dead, but it was just one of her doubles. Padmé Amidala lives on Naboo with the Gungans…"


End file.
